


you'll be getting no sleep tonight

by zeeta (arcsinx)



Series: feel better when I'm with you [1]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Adopted Child, Alternate Universe, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 10:34:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8098825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arcsinx/pseuds/zeeta
Summary: Toni has had a terrible day, all he wants to do is go to sleep. But how can he get any when he comes back home?





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is longer than I presumed given the amount of plot I had to work with. really hope you like it! I dedicate this to James' goal last Sunday with Toni's assistance :x They're alive! 
> 
> ps: this work is pure fiction, none of these people actually do any of what I've described here.

The moment Toni's eyelids slide shut is the exact moment when an ear-splitting cry resounds around the house. Toni inhales, and then exhales slowly. There comes a next wail and then James turns in the sheets with a grunt. 

"Toni," he calls sleepily. 

"Yes, I heard," Toni answers. He tries to muster up the strength to get up. He just can't believe this is happening. After an absolutely tiring day at the office he had had to skip dinner to cover Cris' work as his colleague was still on vacation. He got stuck in traffic and halfway through it the sky decided to fall over Madrid. When he got home James and the baby were already asleep, Toni's dinner kept warm on the kitchen counter along with a note: 'sorry for the bad day :('. That had been it. The only nice moment of his day, provided by James no less, as was usually the case. But couldn't James get up to get Nina only once? Toni isn't about to suggest it. Even more so because the rain is still pattering outside and James looks completely comfortable and warm amidst their bed covers. 

Toni tries to bottle his frustration up and groans when he shuffles to his feet. "Thank you," James mumbles against his pillow, reaching a hand that slides down Toni's neck. Toni sighs and leans to kiss him though James barely responds, eyelids shut and chest heaving softly with every breath. 

Nina stops crying when the shadow of Toni's head falls over her crib. 

"Hey there, sweetheart," he coos, and reaches to get her. Nina twitches against his chest until finally settling down. "What's up with you, hn? Couldn't let daddy get some sleep?" he rocks her, Nina looking earnestly into his eyes until frowning and wailing again. Toni tries to shush her, leading the baby to the kitchen. 

James always feeds her a little before their dinner but still Nina tends to wake up in the wee hours of the night. Toni sets a milk bottle to heat, gently rocking her on his chest whenever she grows restless.  
He tests the milk's temperature on his hand just like James' mother had taught him how on that terrible month when she had been down from Colombia to help them with Nina's arrival. Toni still can't believe he had managed to survive that without a scar or a divorce. She had worn them thin, that's how bad it had been. 

Nina sucks on the bottle greedily, watching Toni with her large dark eyes. Toni sighs, settling on the sofa and resting his head back. He hears the soft sounds Nina makes on his lap and watches the interior of the living room. He'll have dark circles around his eyes come tomorrow, when he'll probably have to do the same things he's done today. He likes his work but getting his share of Cris' is terrible. He barely sees James, can't even remember the last time they had sex. They're a great couple, Toni knows that based on how many times other people have said it. But he doesn't like the distance. _It's only until Cris comes back_ , he thinks, and lets his eyes slide shut once more. 

"Toni!" 

Toni bolts awake. James is rushing up to him, getting Nina up into his arms. "God, what were you thinking?" He's saying, and it takes Toni some time to realize he'd fallen asleep while Nina fed on his lap, that she had probably already drunk the whole bottle. 

"Shit, sorry," he scratches his eyes. 

James is trying to get Nina to burp, rocking her while turning to glare at Toni. "What were you doing?" 

Toni retracts his shoulders. "I fell asleep. Sorry." 

James gives him a tight-lipped once over, the one that signalizes he's not happy with Toni at the moment. Toni gets up from the sofa, feeling his body ache in protest. "Sorry, I'm sorry." He's found out the worst thing he could do whenever James got mad at him was ignore it, it'd build and build until it turned into a crisis and Toni had to remediate it before that could happen. 

James pouts, watching Nina attentively. "It's alright. I know you're tired. But just pay more attention, okay?" 

Toni nods. James gives him a smile. "You can go to bed. I'll put her back to sleep." 

Toni feels a little bit like a scolded dog, but honestly doesn't dwell on it when his head finally hits the pillow. His eyes close on their own accord and he feels that wave of sleep trying to overcome him. Just a little big longer... James returns. He sinks into the covers beside Toni, moves around and pulls the covers, allowing a hellish cold breeze to run up Toni's shin. Toni hisses, and moves to pull it back. James takes it as an invitation, and soon enough Toni has got himself a lapful of Colombian. 

"Toni?" He murmurs. Toni grunts. "Are you awake?" 

"No." 

James chuckles. "Nina's asleep." 

"Good." 

Toni can feel James' hot breath on his cheek, and then a chaste kiss. "G'night."

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! please, please let me know what you thought/let me know there are people out there who actually read this!


End file.
